The Lost Tablets
by SladeJT
Summary: Its just as the stone tablets predicted!" This is what the tablets said and how Robotnik came to shatter the Master Emerald. - An old fanfic I wrote a year ago under the penname Naryu Elda on Netraptor.


-  
The Lost Tablets ----------

"You who read this be warned. Upon these stones is written the story of the fury of the God of Destruction. The Protector of the Children. He who Guards the One and the Seven. CHAOS.

"As we have known for some time, the Seven grant great power to whomever bears them if only they possess the strength of heart and mind. It would seem that CHAOS possesses this strength.

"Our great leader, Pachacamac, believed that our brothers in the North had been plotting to come under the pretense of peace and take the Seven from the Temple of the Children. So we gathered the warriors of our lands to the Temple of the God of Destruction and asked for his blessing.

"When our Northern brothers were seen coming through the Serpent Pass, Pachacamac had said that we needed to take the Seven from the Temple of Children and bring them to the Temple of the God of Destruction, to better protect them. His daughter, Tikal, knew the truth of why Pachacamac wanted to move them, but none of us believed her. If only we heeded her, then all those deaths could had been avoided!

"The day came when we were to take the Seven from the Temple of Children. The Children were singing at the base of the Temple, as they were wont to do. As we approched, Tikal stepped in our path. She said that what we were doing was wrong. That we should leave the Temple in peace.

"What happened next, I deeply regret. I shall not write it down, but the God of Destruction, CHAOS, was enraged by our actions, by our leader's desire for the power of the Seven.

"CHAOS took the Seven into himself and changed. He had become as tall as the mountains and his power grew to such strength that he took the Little River and with it tore down his temple, destroyed our homes, and slew countless people, warrior and dancer alike.

"At last, when what was left of our home was in ruins and we were sure that we would all die that day, CHAOS stopped. As he had been destroying our lands, Tikal had gone to the pedistal of the One at the top of the Temple of Children and prayed for him to stop.

"He turned around and moved towards the Temple of Children. As he did so, the Seven left him, one by one, and his form returned to as it was.

"When the waters returned to their normal place, we saw that our leader, Pachacamac, had perished from the wounds given to him by CHAOS. As for our savior, Tikal... She was no where to be seen. She vanished the moment CHAOS reached the top of the Temple of Children. We do not believe he killed her, but there was not one trace, no blood, no fallen clothes, nothing.

"My people have left the Temple of Children and the Ruins of the Temple of the God of Destruction to go to the Northern lands where our brothers reside. The Seven and the One will remain untouched in the Temple of Children. However, I shall remain here, at the Temple of Children, to make sure that the God of Destruction does not return."

The person who had been reading stopped. So these were written by the First Guardian... The Tablets spoke no more of the creature CHAOS nor of the Emeralds. Just about the Temple and the eventual marriage of the Guardian. The reader did not care about that.

He was, however, intruiged by the creature they called CHAOS. The power it held... He could use it to finally be rid of that blue rodent! With this monster under his command, he would at long last have his empire!

Doctor Robotnik laughed as he left the room. The world would finally be his! All he had to do was find this CHAOS and all Seven Chaos Emeralds. And if his hunch was correct, CHAOS had never left the Temple of Children. It had gone inside the Master Emerald!

"Time to set course for Angel Island!"

-  
Author's Original Notes:  
I was watching Sonic X (the Japanese version,) as I saw Robotnik snatch the Emerald from Tail's hand in the baseball field, I though of the events in Sonic Adventure and what Robotnik said as he gave the snatched gem to CHAOS. I wondered what the tablets had said, and so this was born.

Author's Current Notes:  
I completely forgot to add this to my account. Not sure why... shrugs 


End file.
